The Unexpected Interrogator
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: When no one is good enough to babysit, what happens when Ibiki brings his child to ANBU headquarter's.Part of the Unexpected series, the child's gender is revealed.


_A little peace offering for my inability to update HUKoC, I am sorry but am really busy. So I hope you enjoy this,remember teh looney tunes? and as usual I have no claims to Naruto._

X x x x xx

**The Unexpected Interrogator**

They were the perfect picture of domestic bliss, if you disregarded the weaponry that was stashed high on the shelves and the certain doors that were padlocked to kept little inquisitive hands away - the mother happily sitting cross legged on the large leather sofa smiling and giggling with the toddler in her arms as the father smiled proudly at the beautiful picture before him as he leaned against the door frame.

"What are my two Hellcats up to now?" Ibiki smiled at his two girls as he strode towards them, picking his Angel from his Hellcat's arms he tossed her gently into the air, the air filling with the delightful squeals and giggles of the beautiful toddler as she played with her father. Sitting comfortably next to Sakura he leaned over and gave his Hellcat a gentle but passionate kiss.

Sighing Sakura melted into the kiss her arm raising up to touch Ibiki's cheek. Breaking away she looked up into Ibiki's loving eyes and as had been happening since the birth of their little girl, her breath was taken away as she saw the love in his eyes. She knew Ibiki loved her whole heartily and couldn't have imagined him loving her more, but he did. Every time he looked at her she saw the amazement and love in his eyes, when he held their daughter even now at three years of age it was the same gentleness and amazement as when she was born. Their daughter had enriched their lives so much it was amazing how love could grow so much.

Unexpectantly Sakura was jerked from her thoughts as a small hand gently slapped her face.

"Mama, look"

The gentle joyful cry brought a large smile to Sakura's face as her daughter pointed to a straight faced Ibiki, it was one of her favourite games, Daddy would make silly faces but by the time Mammy looked they would be gone and Mammy would be so confused their little girl would be in fits of giggles.

"Don't you have to head" Ibiki gently questioned his Hellcat, now even more beautiful than over six years ago when she first grabbed his attention. Seeing her stepping out from the shower and slicking her wet hair back never failed to remind him of the night he first realised how beautiful she was, as well as how deadly she truly was.

Smiling down at her Daughter, Sakura sighed and gently brushed the dark strawberry locks from her little forehead, it would take time before they could tell if the little Angel would take her Mother's hair colouring or darken to a slightly more brown colour of her Father. But it was obvious that she took her mother's eyes, the bright emerald orbs filled with laugher as Sakura gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, be good for Daddy, Sweetie, Mammy will be home later. Love you." Sakura said as she kissed her family goodbye and headed straight for the hospital. The cheerful goodbye of her husband and child ringing in her ears.

"Bye Bye Mama, Luv ya"

Hours later Ibiki smiled at his little Angel as she gave him a big hug and kiss as he put her down for a nap. The next few hours were unhappily dedicated to paperwork while she slept, still a dread even now, getting the mandatory cup of coffee he arranged himself and the paperwork and began the work.

A resounding Knock Knock easily broke his concentration but could just as easily wake his angel as well, quickly getting up the protective father jerked the door open and seethed out a greeting before he could see who was there.

"What!"

The ANBU on the door step took an involuntary step backward as the disgruntled face of Morino Ibiki met him. He may now be a family man but that did nothing to stop him scaring the shit out of the rookies or gentle his ways what so ever. Morino Ibiki was still the most feared man in Konoha and the picture of him and his baby girl was more unsettling than anything else for many Shinobi.

"You are requested at Headquarters, Sir" the ANBU promptly informed his Commander praying to God that he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Get Anko to sort it" Ibiki barked out.

"I'm afraid you have been requested by the Hokage, Sir" the ANBU reported.

Cursing under his breath Ibiki ran through the few people he would trust with his Angel. . . . . . . . . .

His Hellcat might trust her friends but he didn't, not a chance in hell was he giving his Angel to any of those moronic, vapour headed bimbos, traitors, perverts, dummies or knuckle headed baka's. Not a chance in hell.

"Stay there" he growled at the surprised ANBU who waited curiously at the doorstep.

Years of training had conditioned the ANBU into an elite, his reflexes second to none and his record flawless. But this did nothing to help him as suddenly a pink bag sailed straight at him and hit him smack in the head. Recovering quickly he looked around and to his relief realised his mishap had gone unseen, gingerly holding the bag away from him, he reasoned that Morino Ibiki throwing something 'Pink' would catch any one unawares. Turning it over he realised it was a baby bag, why on earth would his Commander give him a baby bag . . . .

Oh Shit!

The ANBU cursed under his breath as he saw his fearsome Commander come out holding his Daughter preciously to his chest; wrapped protectively in a blanket she was like the little Angel her Father had nicknamed her. Like her Parents and various Aunts and Uncles, the entire ANBU contingent were fiercely protective of her, at any time one of them always had an eye on her even when she was with her parents in the park. None could explain the effect she had on them but they all loved her, though many were slightly afraid of whose footsteps she would follow in, her Mothers or her Father's, although some argued it was a moot point as both were terrifying in their own right.

Jerked back to this reminder of the toddler's Mother, the ANBU thought it worth a risk.

"Commander, do you really think you should bring your Daughter to Headquarters?" he tentively asked.

"Shut up" Ibiki growled back, no one told him how to look after his Little Angel.

"But after last time . . ." the ANBU's statement was brought to a halt as Ibiki whirled around to face him all the time keeping a protective hand around his Daughter.

"You will not say a word, do you hear me not one single word. Clear!" Ibiki growled out quietly his jaw clenched as he waited for the ANBU to nod his head in understanding. If he didn't say a word then Sakura would never know he brought their Daughter to Headquarters, it was the only option considering what any of her so called Aunts and Uncles could do to her, well Gaara was an exception . . . . . at times and Hinata. And if Sakura did find out, well he knew who to kill, not that he feared his wife, but after facing her . . . . temper . . . . he had a healthy respect for his lovely Hellcat.

Striding into Headquarters he determinedly ignored the stares he got as he gently cradled his Daughter in his arms, heading straight to his office he gently deposited his daughter on his chair, her small frame engulfed by the leather, tucking her blanket around he stood up and left the room.

"You" he boomed as he grabbed an unsuspecting Rookie by the collar and hauled him to his doorway.

"No one enters, no one leaves are we clear!" he threatened the young Shinobi.

Terrified the young man nodded his head enthusiastically as he prayed for the strength not to faint in front of his Commander.

"If she wakes up, you bring her straight to me and only me, understood!"

"Yes, Sir" the Rookie broke out , as he sighed with relief as Ibiki dropped him and strode angrily down the corridor.

"Bring her?" the young man suddenly realised, pushing open the door soundlessly he took in the picture of Konoha's most precious, loved and protected citizen the colour draining from his face there was only one way for him to describe his predicament as he closed the door and wearily leant against it "I am so fucked!"

Ticking off the time in his head the Rookie breathed a sigh of relief as it hit the hour mark and the Little Morino still slept. Hearing the scuffling of boots and the cursing of a prisoner the Rookie silently opened the door to check on the little girl, thankfully still asleep he started to close the door shut when the shouting intensified.

"Yo Newbie, get your Ass over here and help" An ANBU team Captain shouted out, torn the Rookie started to respond when suddenly the prisoner head butted the Shinobi holding his arm and pulled a Kunai. Quickly running to help it took the team and the Rookie only a few minutes to subdue the prisoner, looking up the Rookie realised he had left the door to Morino's office open, rushing towards it he quickly looked in and saw the blanket shrouded girl still on the seat. Thanking any God that would listen he softly closed the door and resumed the Guard position.

Cursing his ill fated luck Ibiki strode back to his office a wary eye on the clock as he reasoned he had just enough time to get his Little Angel and get home, maybe stopping by the shop as an excuse in case his Hellcat was already home.

Nodding at the Rookie, Ibiki entered his office and went to pick up his Daughter.

"ROOKIE!!" The enraged roar seemed to shake the foundations of the buildings as ANBU ran to Ibiki's office to see an infuriated Morino pinning the Rookie to the wall by the neck, choking the air from his lungs. With his free hand Ibiki raised the blanket in front of his eyes and in a voice of steel and ice that stopped everyone in their tracks ground out through clenched teeth.

"Where is my Daughter!"

Hands clasping Ibiki's wrists the young man struggled to breathe and feebly kicked his legs as he gasped out "She . . w . wa . . ther. . . min . . ago"

Seeing red and losing control of all sense Ibiki threw the young Rookie against the wall, turning around his Chakra darkened and engulfed the ANBU in the room filling them with dread and despair, as in a chilling voice that would have put the Devil himself to shame Morino Ibiki boomed out "Find her, I want every one looking for her"

The ANBU scattered, quickly dividing into teams, making their ways to the little girl's favourite places as others searched the Headquarters.

Moments later found Ibiki striding down the corridor from his Office as he went towards the conference door, only to stop in the middle of the corridor and look down the passage towards the Interrogation chambers. His breath suddenly catching he ran down the corridor shouting his Daughter's name as he began to unlock and open doors frantically looking for his daughter.

"Dada" the small cheerful cry made him spin on his heel to see his Little Angel looking out from behind an open door with a fabulous smile on her face.

Rushing to her he fell on his knees and scooped her up holding her tightly, as she, enjoying the game of hide and seek hugged him back. Standing up he hoisted her into his arms as his ANBU ran towards sighing in relief at the sight of the youngest and cutest Morino. Looking at the door that his Daughter had come from Ibiki grabbed the nearest ANBU, a female wearing a Deer mask and in a low but deadly voice ordered her

"Check the tapes if anything happened in that room that man is mine to skin"

Nodding in agreement, as like everyone Deer was in love with the girl and dreaded the idea of anyone hurting the child, she grabbed her team mate and set off to quickly check the tapes.

Making his way to the lobby Ibiki flinched as he heard his Hellcat's voice scathed across the lobby.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing You Bloody Bollocks bringing our Daughter here!"Morino Sakura seethed as ANBU scattered from her path as she crossed the lobby to her husband and child, anger radiating off her as she plucked her daughter from Ibiki's arms and tore into him.

The ANBU watched as another legendary Morino fight developed before their eyes, it was like watching a horrific accident about to occur, you wanted to look away but you just couldn't take your eyes off it.

Escorting a prisoner through the lobby ANBU team 9 stopped in their tracks. Surveying the scene Squirrel laughed startling the prisoner next to him and his team mates. Meeting their puzzled looks he simply responded "As long as the little girl's around they won't kill each other at least."

Slightly disturbed at the scene before him, the enemy ninja met the eyes of the little pink haired girl held in the arms of the woman undoubtedly her Mother. Smiling at him she wiggled her way down from her Mother's arms and happily walked towards him, taking no notice of her parents quarrel.

Looking down into dazzling emerald eyes the prisoner was captivated.

"What's your name?" the little question asked with a smiled knocked him for six as the Little Angel watched him.

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

" I'm not allowed" he stated as suddenly the little Angel's eyes welled up with tears and her little rose bud lips wobbled as she asked waveringly.

"Why?"

Caught by the magnetic pull of her emerald eyes and the fact that it would take a craven, despicable man made of stone to allow such an Angel to cry he answered.

"It's Hoshi Hakata"

All talk stopped in the lobby as every one's attention including her parents was fixated on the little pink haired girl talking to the prisoner.

"Whre are you from?"

Looking into her eyes, looking at her face he was caught, as simple and as easily as that.

"From Cloud"

"That's a pretty name" her cute response earning a chuckle from the prisoner who crouched down to look her n the eye.

"Why r yo here?"

"Because I was caught"  
"Why?"

"I was in the wrong place"

"Why?"

"Orders"

"Why?"

"It's my job

"Why?"

"Because my leader told me too"

"Why?"

"He told me"

"Why?"

"He wanted information"

"Why?"

"To find out how Konoha had fared in strength and the amount of Ninja's they could field for an attac . . . . " The prisoner trailed off as he realised this Angelic toddler had gotten him to speak about his mission by a simple look. Looking up he saw the astonished faces of the arguing couple and could feel the amazement emanating off the ANBU in the room.

"Who are you?" Hoshi breathed out.

With a smile that would melt the most ice encased heart the little girl replied "Dada's Angel"

Turning the events that he had just witnessed over in his mind Ibiki shared a calculating look with his Hellcat. About to speak Deer quickly strode forward and with a nod said

"Sir, the um tape . . she did that in the tape as well"

Looking at the smiling face of his Daughter Ibiki smirked and quickly turned to face Sakura.

"Mondays to Fridays after Playschool"

"Are you mad, she's three, only one day" Sakura shoot back.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, no weapons only psyche"

Mondays and Fridays, no weapons, no blood, after Playschool but only for two hours"

"Nothing too important, with a 20 minute break between" Ibiki reasoned to his wife as the shinobi in the room and the prisoner watched in shock.

"Okay" Sakura agreed as Ibiki grabbed her to him and gave her a bruising kiss to which she responded to with equal vigour.

Looking away in embarrassment and for their own health the shinobi waited for the couple to break apart. Walking towards her Daughter Sakura gently picked her up saying

"Say goodbye Sweetie"

Smiling at her Mother the Little Angel turned and waved at the prisoner, bestowing a heavenly smile as she giggled

"Okay, I luv you, Bye-bye!" as her Mother carried her out of the lobby.

Watching as the tall scarred man caught up with the two and possessively wrapped a hand around them, Hoshi felt his legs weaken as he voiced to no one in particular "Are all Konoha Ninja's crazy?"

"They're the Morino's" was the simple and honest answer that came from the ANBU next to him.

"The Mor . . Morino's" he stuttered out as he realised how precarious his position had been, being so near their Daughter, followed quickly by the thought 'She's certainly taking after them'.

X x x x x x x x x x

_Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit._

_Having got some complaints about my grammar, I am advertising for a beta . yada yada etc. just some one who will check spelling and honestly in my haste to post chapters when I get a chance – ie. 4 weeks, I may only send half to be betad. So if you're interested let me know._

_And more importantly please let me know what you think of this, I was supposed to be making a lesson plan but. . . . _

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


End file.
